


Cat on the wall

by Lady Slipper (rainy_january)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainy_january/pseuds/Lady%20Slipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>เรื่องราวของแมวตัวหนึ่ง</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat on the wall

**Author's Note:**

> Rainy_january = ฝนมกรา  
> ฝนมกรา = [Lady's Slipper](https://www.facebook.com/LadysSlipperWriter/)  
> ย้ายจากเพจมาลง AO3 ค่ะ มาลองดูที่ทางใหม่ๆ เลยลงเรื่องสั้นชิมลางก่อนจ้ะ ^^

สามสีเป็นแมวแก่จรจัด

ทุกวันตั้งแต่เช้าจรดค่ำมันจะนอนหมอบนิ่งอยู่บนรั้วสีเทาดำ

สีขาว สีดำและสีน้ำตาลอมส้ม ทำให้มันได้ชื่อเรียกว่าสามสี มนุษย์ทุกคนในซอยคุ้นหน้าคุ้นตามันดี 

ทว่าไม่มีใครที่รู้จักเจ้าสามสีจริงๆ สักคน 

ไม่มีใครรู้ชื่อ ไม่รู้แม้กระทั่งว่ามันมาอยู่ที่นี่ได้ยังไง

ป้าขายหมูทอดแถวนั้นบอกว่ามีคนเอามันมาปล่อยไว้ที่นี่ห้าปีแล้ว 

ลุงวินมอเตอร์ไซด์หน้าปากซอยบอกว่ามันหลงมาจากหมู่บ้านข้างๆ เมื่อสามปีก่อน

สามสีไม่รู้หรอกว่ามนุษย์พูดถึงมันอย่างไร 

มันรู้เท่าที่มันอยากรู้ รู้เท่าที่มันอยากจำเท่านั้น

ถึงมันจะพูดไม่ได้ แก่จนฟันเหยิน แต่มันไม่ได้โง่ 

มันฟังภาษามนุษย์ออก อย่างน้อยๆ ก็รู้จักสามคำประทังชีวิต

‘กินข้าว’ พอได้ยินคำนี้ มันจะรอให้มนุษย์วางชามอาหารเกยอยู่แทบเท้า

‘ไป!’ ถ้าเห็นมนุษย์ถือของด้วยสีหน้าตาถมึงทึง มันต้องหนีให้ไวที่สุดก่อนจะโดนแพ่นกบาล 

‘มานี่’ หากมนุษย์พูดคำนี้ มันต้องหยิ่งเข้าไว้ ไม่เดินไปหาให้เมื่อยหรอก มนุษย์โง่ อยากเล่นก็เดินมาเองซี่

เห็นไหม สามสีเป็นแมวฉลาด

มันรู้ด้วยว่าทุกเช้าป้าขายหมูทอดจะเอาข้าวมาให้กิน ทุกเย็นลุงวินจะฉีกไก่ย่างเอามาประเคนให้ถึงที่

แมวแก่อย่างมันแค่ลงมานั่งรอป้ากับลุงบนม้านั่งก็พอ นอกนั้นมันก็อุทิศเวลาทั้งหมดไปกับการนั่งเงียบๆ บนกำแพงของบ้านหลังหนึ่ง

บ้านหลังนั้นเป็นบ้านทรงไทยแสนสวย ปั้นหยาแหลม เสาไม้สัก ใต้ถุงสูง มีครัวไทยกับลานบ้านโปร่งโล่ง มีโอ่งน้ำอยู่ตีนบันได พื้นที่กว้างถูกล้อมรอบด้วยกำแพงปูนสีเทาดำสูงแค่อกป้าขายหมูทอด

บนกำแพงนั้นมักจะมีเจ้าแมวสามสีหมอบนอนอยู่ใต้ร่มเงาของต้นแก้ว

มันนั่งอยู่ตรงนี้...นั่งอยู่ที่เดิมมาเก้าปีแล้ว 

นั่งมานานจนสันกำแพงตรงจุดที่นอนเป็นรอยด่างสีขาวเต็มไปด้วยขนแมว นั่งนานจนต้นตีนตุ๊กแกที่เคยเขียวสดล้มหายตายจากไปเหลือแต่ซากสีน้ำตาล นั่งมานานจนหมาจรในซอยตายไปแล้วหลายตัว 

นั่งมานานตั้งแต่บ้านไม้งดงามยังไม่รกร้าง...

บ้านไม้สองชั้นเดิมทีเป็นของคุณยายทองก้อน 

หญิงชราใจดีมีแมวสามตัว ทองดำ ทองกวัก ทองเหม็น

ทองดำเป็นแมวดำ ทองกวักมีหางกวัก ทองเหม็นตัวเหม็นเหมือนชื่อมัน

สามสีเป็นหนึ่งในบรรดาแมวทองพวกนั้น คุณยายทองก้อนไม่ได้เรียกมันว่าสามสี ชื่อเดิมของมันคือทองกวัก คุณยายบอกว่าหางสีส้มแดงที่หักงอของมันจะกวักเงินกวักทองมาให้

ใช่แล้ว มันไม่ใช่แมวจรจัดเสียทีเดียว 

สามสีเกิดมาเยี่ยงแมวจร แม่แมวสีเทาลายเสือตกลูกเจ็ดตัวใต้กล่องเบียร์ในอู่ซ่อมรถ คุณยายทองก้อนขอสามสีมาเลี้ยงพร้อมพี่น้องอีกสองตัว และนั่นเป็นจุดเริ่มต้นของชีวิตมันในสมัยที่เคยมีเจ้าของ

บนลำคออวบอ้วนเคยมีปลอกคอ ขนหยาบกระด้างเคยนุ่มนิ่มเพราะมีขนคอยลูบไล้เอาใจ คุณยายไม่เคยปล่อยให้มันอดมื้อกินมื้อ มันจะต้องอิ่มจนพุงกางทุกคืน

แต่นั่นก็ผ่านนานมาแล้ว...

คุณยายทองก้อนเสียไปเมื่อเก้าปีก่อน

หนึ่งปีที่เร่ร่อน

แปดปีที่อยู่กับหญิงชรา

เก้าปีที่อยู่ลำพัง...

ชีวิตแมวแก่ระหกระเหินมาลงเอยที่ชะตากรรมไม่มีเจ้าของอีกครั้ง มันรู้ว่าคนในบ้านไม่อยู่แล้ว คุณยายทองก้อนไม่มีใคร พอแกจากไปก็ไม่มีลูกหลานมาดูแลบ้านต่อ แมวสามตัวถูกทิ้งให้ใช้ชีวิตตามยถากรรม ทองดำโดนรถชนตาย ทองเหม็นติดสาวหายไป แต่สามสียังนั่งนอนอยู่บนกำแพงจุดเดิม ราวกับรอคอยคุณยายกลับจากค้าขายที่ตลาด 

รักหรือ

ผูกพันหรือ

ไม่หรอก...ก็แค่กิจวัตรที่เคยทำทุกวัน 

ทำทุกวันจนติด ทำทุกวันจนเป็นนิสัย กลายเป็นส่วนหนึ่งของชีวิต

แมวแก่จำได้ว่าต้องมานั่งคอยตรงนี้ ดวงตาสีเหลืองทองเฝ้ามองไปที่หัวมุมถนน ตกเย็นเมื่อไหร่ร่างผอมงองุ้มในเสื้อลายลูกไม้จะเข็นรถสีน้ำเงินข้ามเนินลูกระนาดมา หมาไทยหลังอานข้างบ้านจะเห่าขรมเพราะเสียงหม้อไหสั่นกราวในรถคันนั้นแสบแก้วหูมันเหลือหลาย

คุณยายดุหมา บางวันก็แอบเอาขนมไข่ที่เหลือก้นถาดปาข้ามรั้วไปให้มัน พอหมาเงียบ แกก็หันมายิ้มร่าร้องทักสามสี มือเหี่ยวย่นเหมือนใบตองแก่ๆ ลูบหัวลูบหางมันจนขนปลิวกระจายไปในอากาศ 

คุณยายทองก้อนจะเข็นรถด้วยเรี่ยวแรงเท่าที่มีเข้าไปในบ้าน รอสักพัก แกจะแผดเสียงแหบแหลมเรียกสามสีกับบรรดาแมวไปกินข้าวคลุกปลาทูในครัว หัวค่ำแกจะเตรียมวัตถุดิบไว้ทำขนมแล้วเข้านอน พอตีสามก็ลุกขึ้นมาจุดเตาถ่าน ห่อข้าวต้มมัด นึ่งขนมกล้วยตั้งแต่ไก่ยังไม่ขัน ส่วนสามสีเช้ามามันก็ขึ้นไปนั่งประจำที่ มันเฝ้ามองคุณยายเดินเข็นรถไปและรอจนแกกลับมา...เป็นเช่นนี้ทุกวันไม่เคยขาด

เพราะทั้งหมดนั้นคือกิจวัตรที่มันจำได้ 

สิ่งที่มันทำได้จึงมีแค่ ‘การรอคอย’ เท่านั้น

 

 

ตอนนี้ก็เย็นแล้ว...

สามสีมองไปที่หัวมุมถนน 

แมวแก่ตาฟางจนมองเห็นแค่ภาพมัวๆ หูซ้ายโดนเชื้อรากินจนบอดดับ โชคดีที่หูขวายังพอใช้การได้ 

หลังมุมฉากของกำแพงสีเทาทึบตัน มีเสียงเดินของคนแปลกหน้า เสียงรองเท้าแตะพื้นยางเสียดสีกับฝ่าเท้าเปียกลื่น เสียงล้อจักรยานบดเบียดกับพื้นยางมะตอยร้อนฉ่า เสียงหัวเราะต่อกระซิกของเด็กอนุบาล แต่ไม่มีไม่มีเสียงรถเข็น ไม่มีเสียงฝาหม้อหนวกหู ไม่มีเสียงเห่าของหมาหลังอานที่แก่หงำพอๆ กับมัน

สามสีรอจนเย็นย่ำ แสงแดดสีส้มแดงรอนอ่อนลงกลายเป็นเงามืด

คุณยายไม่มา 

มันควรจะรู้ตั้งแต่วินาทีแรกที่ตื่นลืมตาในเช้าวันนั้น ว่าคุณยายไม่มีวันเดินเลี้ยวผ่านหัวมุมมาให้เห็นอีก 

แต่มันทำเป็นไม่รู้...

สามสีใช้ขาหน้าที่อ่อนแรงยันตัวลุกขึ้นนั่ง พักหลังมานี้มันปวดกระดูกไปหมดทั้งตัว ระบบขับถ่ายมีปัญหา ขาหลังเหยียดเกร็งจนงอไม่ได้ กว่าจะกระโดดขึ้นมานั่งอยู่ตรงนี้ได้ต้องใช้แรงใจมหาศาล

มันอยู่ได้อีกไม่นานแล้ว...

นี่เป็นอีกเรื่องที่มันทำเป็นไม่รู้

“สามสีเอ๊ย สามสี” เสียงเรียกมาก่อนตัว...ลุงวิน

แมวแก่ขยับหูขวา กะพริบตาเชื่องช้าทำท่าทีเหนื่อยหน่าย

มอเตอร์ไซด์ของชายอ้วนสวมเสื้อสีเขียวสะท้อนแสงแล่นมาจอดเทียบริมกำแพง

“กินข้าว”

มันเข้าใจสิ่งที่ลุงวินบอก

ไก่ย่างที่มันเคยชอบถูกฉีกเป็นเส้นวางอยู่ในชามข้าวที่ชายอ้วนพกมาด้วย สามสีไม่สนใจไก่ย่าง มันจ้องมองลุงวินด้วยดวงตาสีเหลืองทองที่มีกระจกฝ้าขุ่นทาบทับไปข้างหนึ่ง

“อ้าว ไม่กินเรอะ ไก่ย่างเจ้าโปรดของเอ็งไง” 

แมวแก่ขยับปาก ส่งเสียง “แงะแงะ” ออกจากปากที่มีฟันเหยินค้ำอยู่ มันไม่ได้ร้องเหมียวมานานแล้ว แก่ขนาดนี้ขยับปากกินน้ำ กินข้าวไหวก็นับว่าเต็มกลืนแล้วจริงๆ

“ป้าขายหมูทอดบอกอยู่ว่าเอ็งไม่ยอมกินข้าวคลุกปลาทูเมื่อเช้า ข้าว่าเอ็งต้องไปหาหมอแล้วนะ ไปอยู่บ้านข้าก่อนแล้วกันถ้างั้น เป็นอะไรขึ้นมาจะได้หาโรงหมอทันเนอะ”

ลุงวินพยายามอุ้มมันลงมาจากกำแพง แต่แมวแก่ดิ้นขาดใจ

“เบาหน่อยไอ้แก่ เดี๋ยวกระดูกกระเดี้ยวก็หักหมดหรอก” ลุงยอมแพ้ปล่อยมันลง แกเท้าเอวมองด้วยสายตาเวทนา “ข้าจะเอายังไงกับเอ็งดี ไอ้แมวหัวดื้อ มีคนรับเลี้ยงก็ไม่ยอมไป หาเจ้านายใหม่ไม่ดีรึ แก่แล้วนะเอ็งน่ะ”

คนรับเลี้ยงหรือ

เจ้านายหรือ

สามสีไม่เคยร้องขออะไรแบบนั้น

มันแค่อยากนั่งบนกำแพง

 

รอเสียงรถเข็น 

 

รอคุณยายมารับ...


End file.
